1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a controller and an operating method thereof, which control a plurality of devices and selectively output the power state of the controller.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, when trying to control operations of multimedia machine including a plurality of devices (e.g., televisions) having controlled devices, for example, the same predetermined code (e.g., custom code), a plurality of televisions are typically simultaneously controlled (on/off) according to the control operation of a Remote Controller Unit (RCU).
For example, when two or more televisions are installed in one place such as a commercial market (e.g., for long term care) or an exhibition hall, the use of the same remote controller (the same custom code) may cause adjacent TVs as well as a target TV to be unexpectedly operated. This is an undesirable limitation associated with conventional devices.